Le Rassemblement De Diables
by Phanman
Summary: This is a rather interesting crossover of The Phantom of the Opera and Phantom Manor. Probably the most haunting love story.
1. Prolouge

Prologue GENTLEMEN!

Before the death of our beloved Melanie Ravenswood, she took one trip out of her eternal curse to stay in her house. Just one. Our story begins in the famous Paris Opera house in the year 1905. There is an auction for the objects of the opera house. People there, young and very old are visiting to bid or just to remain old memories of the opera house before it is to be renovated to a new and better functioning, practical, museum.

"Lot 665, Ladies and Gentlemen: A papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached is a figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order." the auctioneer began.

"Showing here." The porter said as he put the object into motion

The most interesting characters here are Melanie, Raoul the Vicomte de Chagny, and Meg Giry. They all see each other and in the same thought of their departed Christine Daae. Also remembering Melanie misfortune too. Each one tries to bid for the Monkey, but fate has it the Vicomte won it.

"Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you sir."

Now everyone's attention is now directed to Raoul. "A collector's piece indeed . . . every detail exactly as she said . . .She often spoke of you, my friend ...Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead...Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?" He pushes it away from the porter and slumps.

Now everyone's attention is set back to the Auctioneer as he reveals something that is still a great mystery, "Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained.We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster.Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light,so that we may get a hint of how it may look when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One Journey to Paris,

Night was glorious as Monsieur Ravenswood, his wife, and his Daughter were packing for Paris. They were courteously invited to a Masquerade at the world renown Opera Populaire. Melanie Ravenswood, his daughter, said goodbye to her secretly beloved boyfriend.

"Ill miss you." he said while kissing her.

"It tis only for a week. It is in a way good that I finally am leaving Thunder Mesa for a little while. The mine and the crazy town people. To a world renown opera! Oh how I love to sing the opera since I am a soprano. But my father never cared. No all he can think of is his self and his reputation.

"But the good thing of this I may meet the great Christine Daae! Oh how her sweet voice enchants all of France! Oh how I would love to meet her and her rather unknown teacher... shame how her father died. The great Gustav Daae and his enchanting violin. Oh how it is to be her Ill never know."

"Oh what simple pleasures cross you mind," he said, "I am glad your father is taking you. At least he shows some sign of your existence. Ill be missing you for these two weeks. You always will be in my heart."

Though unknown, her father was listening in to this conversation. "Damned be that wretched gypsy! He dare lay his lips on hers! Oh how I am damned to seek my revenge. He may laugh at the face of death now but soon he will be over powered by it! But how? HOW? Maybe ill learn on the following weeks. You will pay you fool!" M. Ravenswood left laughing to himself such devilish thoughts on how to destroy an innocent man. Not knowing that he would find his answer from the last person he would expect.

Now the thing that perplexed most everyone was the invite said "Were rid of the Ghost this New Years!". Did it mean the Opera Ghost that said to humiliate Carlotta Gudichelli, the lead sopranino of the house? The same one that killed a stagehand? The one who brought down the chandelier! Oh the irony that they would have to go to a haunted house! But they said that there was no sign of him for six months so maybe he left for good. So they thought. HA!

To close this chapter, they left for Paris that night. Packed their fine masks and costumes. They left for Paris that night and everyone with their wishes a blur. What shall happen? What is their fate? Find out in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two The Masquerade from Hell!

As we continue our story that no one seems to care about we find after five days of traveling they are a finally there. The night of the masquerade!

"Dear Andre, what a splendid party!"

"The prologue to a bright new year!"

"Quite a night! I'm impressed!"

"Well, one does one's best ..."

"Here's to us!"

"The toast of all the city Such a pity that the Phantom can't be here!"

We turn to see such a fantastic display of colors, lights, costumes, masks! How could any of this go wrong? So our friend Mr. Ravenswood takes his chance to talk to Mr. Andre while everyone is having fun and singing.

"Ah! Mr. Andre! What such a charming party. Not to spoil the fun but how did you finally get rid of the Ghost? Please tell!"

Andre, of course, is with his lovely females (Only because he is rich. I mean people what did you expect?) "Well the thing is he just left on his own." then explaining and singing at the same time, "Six months ..."

Mr Piangi, "Of relief!"

Carlotta, his wife, "Of delight!"

Andre and Firmin, "Of Elysian peace!"

Now getting her chance to Melanie gets a word with Ms. Daae, "Oh how you sing so well! Your arias are practically directed by the angels !"At this Christine shutters when she heard "angels" but kind enough to answer, "I was taught by an angel. But god no one shall know who he is!"

Quite perplexed by Christine's reaction but happy to hear quite an absurd answer smiles and thanks her for talking to her. Raoul comes and greets Melanie then sweeps Christine off her feet in the act of the amazing masquerade. But here is the most infamous plot twist!

" Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances! turning heads ... Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds ... Masquerade! Take your fill - let the spectacle astound you!"

Then their party is quite interrupted. THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE! Masquerading as the Red Death!

"Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score! Don Juan Triumphant! I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear, Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier ..."

Mr Ravenswood behind him doges to protect his family and the Phantom looks then continued his way down.

"Oh how horrible this must be for Christine!" she thought as she noticed that the Phantom's attention was turned to Christine...

"Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!" The phantom said and dissapeared. Everyone ran as fast as they could for their safety. But Mr. Ravenswood doesnt meet with his familly. He makes a different turn. On purpose. Find out in the next chapter why he is running to an odd place.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three The Condemnation of Ravenswood

As we left off Mr. Ravenswood took a different way than the escaping masquerade party. Why did he do this? Simple. He was to find his answer to how to kill the man he so much hated. The one who was going to take his daughter away.

"I must find this man to my answer. If the rumors are true, if this is the man who escaped from Persia from his capital punishment. He is truly the genius I need to find my answer. If I find.. Oh if I find him he may help me."

He searched hallways, rooms, even closets he found his way. His journey to hell itself. Now we join our disfigured friend, Erik, the Phantom of the Opera he sings a sad song to his devotion.

"No one would listen. No one but her. Heard as the out cast hears," He began, "Shamed into solitude.. Shunned by the multitude. I learned to listen... In my dark, my heart head music. I longed to teach the world. Rise up and reach the world. No one would listen. I alone could feel the music!

"Then at last, a voice from the gloom seemed to cry ' I hear you; I hear your fears, Your Torment turned your tears!'

"She saw my emptiness. Shared in my loneliness. Shared in my emptiness. No one would listen. No one but her. Heard as the outcast hears!"

As we hear the ghost sing his sad song, we once again join Henry who was somehow able to find his lair. The Phantom turned and was startles to see Mr. Ravenswood. In rage he cried out, "Who are you? Why are you here? How did you find this place? How dare you trespass into my dungeon where I compose my sacred works of music!"

"Sir! Sir please! I know how smart you are! I know where you come from! I know your desires! All I ask is that you help me on my quest!"

"WHAT! WHY?" The Phantom demanded, "I live in my solitude! I live on my own! I have only one love! One love I try so hard to get! Why should I help you? Leave me be! I need to plan for my ultimate opera!"

"Don Juan Triumphant," Henry interrupted, "Yes I know of what you speak!"

"Oh yes. You were there. I give you credit. You actually dared to go to the ghost's lair! Brava Monsieur! You have more spirit than the Vicomte. Who dares to take my Christine from me..."

"Yes I know. I have a rather same problem. If you can help me I may be able to help you. I respect you. Your every brilliance is beyond my own. Please Monsieur!"

"Hmm..." the Phantom took a thought to think this, "So you come to MY lair, try to flatter me, and want me to help you. Then you think you can help me? HA!" he sneered at the thought, "Yes. Tell me the problem and lets see what the Angel of Death can do..."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four Punjab Them!

As we come back to Erik's lines, "lets see what the Angel of Death can do..." M. Ravenswood is quite pleased. Even though he is in a room with a mad man, he knows that he now can be able to face his ultimate triumph! As for the boy... he is damned for death. A death undeserved and evil in every way.

Now Erik, as we all know, is a magician and rather a superstitious one too. "Well after I made the mine I was told this rather odd story. About an Indian spirit thing..."

"So you live in the United States?" Erik interrupted

"Yes. But I was born in France. I moved in hopes of becoming rich!"

"Okay (rather a greedy bastard this man is) I seem to think you don't take the Indian story very seriously. That can be your ultimate problem."

"Oh come, come, come, monsieur! You actually believe in such rubbish?"

"I am just saying don't take everything for granted. Even if the problem is rather odd."

"Sorry to interrupt but can we continue your lesson on how to 'Punjab'?"

"Sure. Take the rope like so. Twist it and tie it! Then when the fool doesn't expect it, wrangle him! Then hook the end and raise him till he chokes to death!" For once the phantom felt as if he wasn't crazy. Now he felt like he was using his dastardly plans into work.

Now this sounds odd but you many now learn who's idea it was for the phantom to take Piangi's place. It was Henry's! Yes it sounded like it was premeditated bu when the phantom's letters were sent it was that last minute subjection to make "our Don Juan to loose some weight".

Now we join back to the Ravenswood family in distress to find Henry.

"Where is he?" Madame Ravenswood demanded the opera managers

Now Andre and Firmin were already upset. From all these letters in demand for the opera of Don Juan. But there was a letter direct to the ravenswood them selves...

"Do not worry for M. Ravenswood! I assure you he is fine. Do not let it hurt your mood. He is to be released in time.

"The damned angel, O.G."

"Oh dear God! Father! FATHER!" Melanie cried in deep desperation.

Now everyone conjured up their own ideas as to why the phantom had M. Ravenswood. The most popular idea that is was for money. The phantom didn't get it from the managers so why not kidnap a rich man? 20,000 francs are hard to come by. But a short time M. Ravenswood joined the group again.

"What happened? Did he hurt you! Rob you! What? WHAT?" Madame Ravenswood cried in worry for her husband.

"Nothing whatsoever. He just said he wanted me to be around to see his Don Juan Triumphant."

Now Christine, who decided to join Don Juan as Aminta was quite worried about this. Had the phantom played one of his tricks to practically hypnotize this man into his evil bidding? Why would the phantom ask for something so simple as to just attend the opera.

Raoul was also thinking along the same lines. He just saved Christine from the phantom trying to kidnap her in the graveyard. Maybe this man shouldn't be trusted. But they had no choice since he wasn't a citizen of France and he refused to be interrogated by the police. He said he was fine and was going to attend Don Juan Triumphant. He even made friends with a couple of the firemen who were to capture the phantom. So maybe he was just there for emotional support for the opera house.

In the next chapter we see what happens at the opera house and back home. What is their fate?


End file.
